Apparatuses to receive and display raster scan video signals as well as digital video signals are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,139; 4,954,819; 4,961,071; 5,027,212; 5,065,143; and 5,179,639. Micro-processor controlled monitors are also well known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,983; 4,774,582; 4,855,813; and 4,991,023. In addition, prior art devices have taught the use of an add-on card for a PC computer with a tuner on the card. The tuner on the add-on card would receive "off the air" broadcast video signal and convert them into a raster scan-type signal. In addition, the card would then convert the analog raster scan signal into digital format and through the computer, the signals would then be displayed on the display monitor of the computer. The software executed by the computer permitted alternating the display of the video signal from the tuner as well as the video signal generated by the computer.
One of the drawbacks of the aforementioned prior art add-on card is that with the video signals supplied through the computer, much of the computing resources is consumed. In addition, because the scanning rate and the sizing for a raster scan video signal (such as that broadcast over the air) differs for a video signal which is the output of a digital computer, the display of both types of signals on a computer monitor has resulted in compromise in picture quality.